The Curve
by Nsrailfan8114
Summary: From the writer of Rails of Highland Valley comes a SVTFOE Fanfiction that will make since to Railfans. Enjoy. WARNING: THE PEOPLE OTHER THAN SVTFOE CHARACTERS ARE REAL AND FAKE. DO NOT GOOGLE THEM! THEY WILL NOT BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT!


Ok. This is my First Fanfiction that I am writing. Enjoy

Note: The engine terms are difficult for others, please look the terms up to make since. THX

The Curve

Echo Creek is one of many Terminals of The Union Pacific and BNSF Railway. One of the Employees is Star Butterfly, a newbie who was transferred from CSX after CSX Laid her because of her determination and hard working skill by Hunter Harrison. It was her First day, and she was excited for the new job. An Veteran Engineer Janna Ordainia, who worked for UP since her first job in the Early 2000s. She often wanted to work with Patched SP and CNW units because her parents had jobs with SP before. One day, The Yard Master assigned Star and Janna to a Intermodal Train to Houston. The Units in Charged was UP AC6000CW 6910, UP SD70M 3999 and a GE Tier 4 Demo. They departed at 11 AM sharp. They pass by the switchers who are a combination of a BNSF GP60M and an ex SP GP60. They arrived at the Junction where UP and BNSF Split. This is known as "Possum Split". Soon, dispatcher Marco Diaz spoke to them over a radio reminding them of _The_ Curve. He explained that that curve is dangerous for Three engines with no brakes and need to inspect the brakes south of Isolation Point. "You know Janna, at CSX, we had many accidents on the system. I heard one time that a there was an Nasty wreck at a Tunnel in Baltimore that almost nuked the city." said Star.

"Now I know why you moved to UP" Janna joked.

"No" said Star. "The New CEO laid me for nothing and instead hiring assholes with his plans of evil."

"Jesus, It's Hunter Harrison right?" Janna said. "I heard that he is ready to croak anytime soon".

"Serves him right for firing me" Star said.

"Well, UP has more Variety than CSX. CSX has those Tree-huggers GEVOs running around" Janna said "We had Fallen Flags schemes and one rare SD40-2 in the 70s scheme."

"Classic" Star said. "We used to have some Conrail units, but Ward got rid of them."

They talked for long till they got to the checkpoint.

6910 has a brake problem as well as the Tier 4 because GE had hired Monkeys as Brake inspectors.  
The Inspector was known as Brittney Wong. She hated her Job and never bothered to inspect the brakes. She approved them to go over Isolation Point. Star was worried. Isolation Point was a scary place for Crews. Then, there was trouble, They approached the hill and their brakes are not working. Soon their speed went from 45 to 70 in 3.5 Minutes. The two crewladies were panicking that their brakes aren't working properly. They soon braced for cover in the Bathroom of the Cab. The train then soon derailed and tilted over like an average Microsoft Train Simulator derailment. Luckily, no one was hurt. Well, except for 6910 and the Tier 4 which was totaled.

"Janna, why are you kissing me now?" Star asked.

"Oh, Sorry Star. I get worried about that" Janna said, "I am a lesbian."

"It's ok." Star said, "Now let's get out of the Cab."

They did, and the damage was said than done.

Two hours later, the crane arrived and picked the engines up as a few people laughed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That unit deserves it for leading an Ex SP unit in Chesterton!" Said a person named Mike.

"I know right?" Said Jeremy, "we care more on that GE unit because it is more important than The Crew."

"Would you two shut the hell up? Who knows if they are dead or not!" Said a railfan named Kerry. Unlike Gayke and Gayermy, He respects Crews.

At Echo Creek

Marco was with Brittney, Star and Janna at the yard office.

Marco: Thank god you weren't injured, but I am angry that the inspection was approved with no effort. I am telling the FRA about the botched inspection. Brittney, Your'e fired. Get out of here and Stay out.

Brittney: Fine, I am working for the Mafia anyway.

Brittney then flips off Marco.

Marco: Jesus Christ, what the hell was wrong with her? Anyway. Star, Janna, you need to take a Autorack train to Houston. You will be taking UP 6408 with UP 9632 and SP 315.

Janna: Cool, I love the SP units.

Star: Ok, sir. Can you come with us Marco.

Marco was blushing hard that Star wanted to let him on the Cab.  
Marco: Sure. It's ok. I got an assistant here.

When they left for Houston, they passed Arizona and New Mexico till they arrive in Flatonia (shivers) where Jack Carson saw their train. Then a KCS Train with KCSM 4729 leading CSX ES44AH 3301.

Jack: HEY, YOU F**KING (300X) OVERTOOK MY SP LEADER WHILE I WAS STALKING MY WIFE!  
Star: Oh dear, I know him, he sexually harass me.

Janna: At least that we don't have to deal with idiots like him.

Then there was trouble in Rosenberg, Stewart Schweer and his boyfriend Matt Coffin was having sex until Janstars Train came and ran them over.

Marco: What was that?!

Star: I think that Stewpid and Carpet was killed.

Janna: Let's ignore them. They suck anyway.

Marco: oh, Matt huh. Good, he was violating some of our SD60Ms.

They arrived at Houston with cheer. Everyone was happy that They came in one piece.

The day ended with Star kissing Marco

THE END


End file.
